Book 5: Darkness
by Posessed angel
Summary: Long ago there was a nation of banished people,that rose up to take revenge on the people who banished them. Rated M for violence in later chapters.
1. Prolouge

This is chapter 1 r+r NO FLAMES! (A/N If you think this fiction is Gothic, it isn't)Chap 1- Prolouge Script format 

Jin: Everyone has heard stories of the four nations and the one-hundered year war caused by the Fire Nation, but what the people don't know is that there is a fifth nation that started the war, instead of the Fire Nation. 400 years before the war started, there was an ancient nation of humans who could manipulate the darkness.Because of their strange power, they were shunned from society.This race of banished people became known as the Shadow Nation. As time went on, these people prospered, but even though their nation was growing rapidly they needed a leader. The first leader they had was an evil tyrant by the name of King Diablos(my Great grandfather), he was a very powerful Shadow bender indeed.He was so powerful, that he managed to become one with the darkness around him. As a result of fusing with the darkness, he grew large fangs, claws, and his eyes gleamed an eerie red color. He became known as a demon. 85 years after that, Diablos died at the age of 105 (Shadow benders can live to be at least 150 years) due to a disease, but before he died, he requested that his soul will live on in the next king and the king after that and so on. 2 years after he died, my grandfather became king. Unlike Diablos, my grandfather King Yomi was a kind and gentle leader who was respected by all people, except his son, (my father) Prince Remial. Remial thought that Yomi was a weak leader, but because of his behavior, his father had no choice then to punish him. Remial was beaten in a matter of seconds. In anger, Remial went to the local potion master. The potion master(like Remial) hated the way my grandfather ruled over the people, so Remial and the potion master made a plan to get rid of Yomi. They slipped some poison in his wine and later that night, my grandfather died. 50 years after my father became king, I was born. When I turned 7 I became a professional assassin and a professional theif. At the age of 15 my father attacked the fire nation, ( this was during the half way point in the war)who were the people who shunned the Shadow benders many years ago. And thus starts my story.


	2. They have returned!

Finally the moment you've been waiting for! (Fanfare) The second chapter!  
NO FLAMES! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any avatar characters, but Jin is my character!  
xyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyz

Jin sprinted through the pitch-black forest as he came upon a large house. "Hehehehe", he laughed, "this looks like the house I'm looking for." Jin entered the large house. "REGULUS ZENON IT IS TIME YOU PAID YOUR DEBT TO THE SHADOW NATION AFTER FIVE YEARS", Jin shouted.

Very slowly a rather fat Earth Nation man walked into the room. He looked up nervously and said, "Here it is Prince Jin, five hundered gold pieces." He handed Jin a large bag full of coins.

Jin smiled "Very good Regulus", he said "But not good enough. Jin pulled out a sword and lunged at the large man. "It's time I finished you off you lying little bastard!"

"WWhat do you mean", Regulus said nervously.

"I mean", Jin said with an evil smile "That this is less than five hundered gold pieces, which means that you are a lying bastard. I want the rest of the money now. Jin slashed at the man's right arm and then he fell down.

Regulus slowly crawled into a corner "Please don't kill me I know important people and they can track you down!"

"HAHAHAHA!", Jin laughed " Nobody can track me down! And now it's time you died. You will now shed tears of blood!" Jin slashed the man's face. Jin moved the corpse aside "Hmmmmm... a man this rich has got to have a hiding place or someplace to put his money,"Jin said. Jin looked at the wall and he noticed a big chest. "Jackpot," Jin said with a grin. Jin slashed the lock off the safe and took the amount he was sent to get. As he left the house he took out a weird bomb and threw it into the house. The house burst into eerie black flames. Jin said, "My work here is done." Jin sprinted back through the forest.

Then two men on horseback rode up to the burning building. One of these men happened to be Admiral Zhao. "Hmmm purple smoke from black flames," then he gasped "Damn, their back the Shadow Nation has returned. "You" he said to the man next to him "Go inform the Firelord that the 'Demon Menace' has returned.  
xyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyz

Me: Oooooooh what's gonna happen next?


	3. Meeting the Avatar

Me: Chapter Three is here! NO FLAMES!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar the Last Airbaender... but Jin is my character and the death braclet is also mine!  
xyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzChapter 3:  
Meeting the Avatar "Hmmm..." Jin thought "A voice says 'no you'll get caught training in the open' but an even more annoying voice is saying 'Screw that!' well, it's time for training!"

(goes to scene of Aang's group in the forest)  
"Aang...," Sokka whined "Are we there yet?"

"No...Sokka..." Aang groaned. Then all of their stomachs growled.

"We haven't had a single scrap of food in three days," Katara said. After that they all heard a loud yell, then an explosion, and finally a tree fell towards Aang. Aang blew away the tree with his airbending (A/N: show off!)

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," Sokka screamed, "I MEAN TREES DON'T JUST FALL OUT OF NOWHERE!"

After recovering, the group went towards the source of the explosion.

"Damnit," Jin thought "maybe I should have listened to the voice that said this was a bad idea."

Then Aang and his friends arrived.

"Hey you with the purple eyes," Sokka began to ask "uhhhh if you don't mind me asking uhhh yeah... WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

Before Jin said anything, he looked over the Avatar very carefully.

"Hey you with the arrow on your head, what is your name," Jin asked

"My name is Aang," he said.

"You wouldn't by chance be the Avatar, would you," Jin asked

Aang responded," Yes I am."

Jin's eyes turned a menacing red color and he grew very sharp claws and fangs

"Good, then I shall take great pride in silencing you for myself," he said with an evil look in his eyes.

Jin took out two swords and he lunged towards Aang.

Aang was taken by suprise and didn't dodge the attack in time. He still managed to counter attack and he sent Jin flying into a tree.Then Jin swooped down and slashed Aang's legs.

Aang fell down in extreme pain. "Damnit man, what's your problem," Aang yelled.

"It's finally time I took revenge for all of those years after you disapeared," Jin began, "Your dissapearing act plunged my nation into a living hell!"

Jin took out a stone braclet and attached it to Aang's arm. Soon after, his hand became encased in stone.

"Tell me what you did to me," Aang demanded

"I attached a death bracelet to your arm," Jin paused "But before you ask, a death braclet is an object that encases your entire body, excluding your head (A/N: it's sort of like a straight jacket). I will free you as soon as we get to the vill- suddenly Jin fell to his knees in mid word, 'I... can't...kill the Avatar' Then, Jin's eyes, hands, and mouth returned to normal 'He's our last hope.

'NO FOOL, KILL HIM!' Diablos yelled 'TAKE OUT YOUR UNHOLY REVENGE UPON HIM!

'Master Diablos, if I kill the Avatar then the world will fall into more darkness!'

'If you kill the unworthy Avatar, then the cycle can start over in the Shadow Nation.'

'NO! I will never disgrace the Shadow Nation

'Insolent little boy, I can force you to do anything I want!'

'Diablos! Snap out of it! Why are you acting like this?'

'If you want to find out mre secrets, then go ask your "Trustworthy" doctor!

Jin snapped out of his trance.  
xyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyz

Me: Well, there you go, a cliffhanger. 


End file.
